Future Full of Nothing
by Cat Spring
Summary: The past is nothing but the future. Everything you do today may affect what happens tomorrow. You await the future happily until you find out that it is not what is seems"
1. Default Chapter

Title: Lost Again  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alias, but if I did I'd be with Michael Vartan right now lol. However I do own the characters that are not associated with Alias.  
  
Rating: PG-13, for some cussing and a little gore.  
  
Summary: This takes place after Sydney's two missing years. Vaughn is married to Lauren and Francie is dead.  
  
Chapter 1:Excuse Me?  
  
It's down to this  
  
I've got to make this life make sense  
  
Can anyone do what I've done  
  
I missed life  
  
I missed the colors of the world  
  
Can anyone go where I am  
  
"Sydney I have to brief you on something", Dixon said sitting down  
  
Sydney and Dixon were in the Meeting Room at CIA headquarters. Both were seated at a large round table. Five minutes ago Dixon had told Sydney that he had to tell her a few things. She didn't know what he was going to tell her but he sounded very serious. Of course Dixon was usually always serious.  
  
Sydney gave a nervous glance to Dixon. In return Dixon gave Sydney a cold stare. Now Sydney was even more nervous.  
  
"What did Dixon want to tell me?" "Probably about the last two mysterious years of my life", Sydney thought  
  
"The reason I asked you in here is because, we found out something new about the Covenant and your missing two years"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
'Cause now again I've found myself  
  
So far down, away from the sun  
  
That shines into the darkest place  
  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again  
  
Away from the sun again  
  
Happiness and fear rose in Sydney's body. She was finally going to learn more about her missing two years. But after learning that she had murdered Lazeray she didn't exactly trust herself anymore.  
  
"We have learned, through information that you have gotten us on your last few missions, That you did work for the Covenant as an agent"  
  
The smile on Sydney's face was overtaken by a frown. Her body suddenly felt very cold. A chill ran up her spine and a stray tear ran down her cheek. Her mind was now full of questions.  
  
"Do you mean a field agent?" Sydney asked  
  
"Yes", Dixon replied "You went on several missions and killed other people than Lazeray"  
  
Dixon felt like he was ruining Sydney's life but she wanted to know so he intended to tell her everything the CIA had uncovered.  
  
I'm over this  
  
I'm tired of living in the dark  
  
Can anyone see me down here  
  
The feeling's gone  
  
There's nothing left to lift me up  
  
Back into the world I've known  
  
"One of the people was a CIA agent", Dixon said  
  
Now Sydney felt like her mother. And that was not a good feeling.  
  
"Great more killing", Sydney thought  
  
~* ~  
  
A petite girl entered CIA headquarters. She had shoulder length blonde hair, green eyes and was wearing a black suit. As soon as she got three feet into the headquarters three guards walked up to her and took both her arms.  
  
"Hold it boys I'm here to see Mr. Vaughn", she said to the guards  
  
One of the guards gave her an uneasy, but then ordered the other two guards to let her go. She smiled politely at them  
  
"Gracias", she said  
  
The men gave her a perplexed look; they didn't know what she meant. She laughed quietly at there stupidity. As soon as she walked away a woman with curly blonde hair approached her.  
  
"Who are you?" Lauren asked  
  
"What's it to you", the woman asked?  
  
"Just answer my question", Lauren replied coldly  
  
The woman rolled her eyes and said, "Oh fine my name is Cat Spring and I need to see Mr. Vaughn".  
  
Lauren looked at Cat curiously and pointed to a man sitting down at a desk.  
  
"Merci", Cat said  
  
"De Rein", Lauren replied  
  
Cat smiled at her slyly and walked away. "At least she's not that stupid", she thought  
  
~ * ~  
  
'Cause now again I've found myself  
  
So far down, away from the sun  
  
That shines into the darkest place  
  
I'm so far down, away from the sun  
  
Sydney folded her hands together and didn't dare look at Dixon. More thoughts raced through her mind. She was no longer happy the only emotions she felt now were fear and anger towards herself.  
  
"The agent was a rookie we recruited a month after you went missing", Dixon said. "We found him dead in his home two weeks after we recruited him".  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Sydney asked  
  
"We have hired another agent to watch over you ", Dixon replied  
  
"You don't trust me!" Sydney screamed She lost control and pounded her fists on the table. A state of shock came upon Dixon's face.  
  
That shines the life away from me  
  
To find my way back into the arms  
  
That care about the ones like me  
  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again  
  
It's down to this  
  
I've got to make this life make sense  
  
And now I can't do what I've done  
  
"Sydney calm down", Dixon said angrily. He hated when his agents did this. He thought it was foolish and babyish to act this way.  
  
"Her name is Cat Spring and she used to work for the Covenant. If Cat was there during your two missing years she might be able to tell you a few things".  
  
Sydney felt more anger rise up in her body like a rocket. It was the stupidest idea she had ever heard of.  
  
"Why is Dixon doing this to me?" Sydney thought  
  
"You're leaving me with a terrorist", Sydney yelled  
  
Before Dixon could say anything Sydney got up and started to walk out. She stumbled a little and saw Dixon giggling. Sydney just clenched her teeth and formed her hands into fists.  
  
"Of all the days for Dixon to finally laugh", Sydney thought  
  
And now again I've found myself  
  
So far down, away from the sun  
  
That shines the life away from me  
  
'Cause now again I've found myself  
  
So far down, away from the sun  
  
That shines into the darkest place  
  
I'm so far down, away from the sun  
  
That shines the life away from me  
  
To find my way back into the arms  
  
That care about the ones like me  
  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again  
  
When Sydney got to the door she turned the handle and opened the door. As Sydney walked out she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh sorry", Sydney said. But she didn't mean it.  
  
The woman ignored her and said, "Hi, I'm Cat.  
  
"Oh", Sydney said astonished to finally meet the agent that was going to pretty much baby-sit her.  
  
TBC.....  
  
A/N~ Do you like the first chapter? It's my first FanFic so it's not the best. If you see any mistakes I might have made please tell me so I can fix them. I won't post the next chapter until at least 5 people review. By the way do you like the character Cat? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cat Spring  
  
//Flashback//  
  
Cat strode over to the man. Her heels clicked against the hard ground. When she got over to him she extended out her arm. Vaughn looked at her, got up, extended out his arm and they both shook hands.  
  
"I presume your Mr. Vaughn", Cat said  
  
"Yes, I am and who are you", Vaughn asked?  
  
"I'm Cat Spring", Cat replied "The woman that is supposed to watch over Sydney Bristow"  
  
Vaughn wasn't happy anymore. The minute Dixon had told him that he was hiring someone to watch over Sydney, he knew it was a bad idea. Sydney would probably end up killing her. She was very independent and hated when people took care of her.  
  
Cat waved her hand in front of Vaughn's face and said, "Earth to Vaughn"  
  
Vaughn blinked his eyes a few times and said, "Um, oh yeah sure"  
  
Cat gave Vaughn a worried look and said, "So do you know where Sydney is"?  
  
"In the Meeting Room", Vaughn replied  
  
He pointed to a door labeled Meeting Room.  
  
"Vielen Dank", Cat said  
  
"Ihr Empfang", Vaughn said  
  
The second before Cat walked away Vaughn said, "Be careful Sydney doesn't like people taking care of her"  
  
"I know", Cat said and she walked away.  
  
Vaughn stared at her as she walked away.  
  
"Was Cat just bluffing when she said that", he thought?  
  
"Maybe Cat had known Sydney during her missing two years", he thought  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
Sydney just gazed at Cat for a minute. "Is this really the person that is going to watch me"? Cat looked like she was at least three years younger then her. She didn't even seem like an agent. Cat wasn't muscular and she was short.  
  
"So you're the person that's been missing for two years", Cat said  
  
Sydney didn't do anything but frown at Cat. She was trying to figure out if Cat was really good now or if she was still working for the Covenant as a double agent.  
  
"Oh yeah now I remember you", Cat said "When the Covenant had you your name was Ingrid Haskul"  
  
Cat giggled loudly at her own joke and Sydney just gave her the same frown. A couple of people glanced at Sydney and Cat but then went back to work. Cat gave Sydney a disgusted glare.  
  
"Note to self", Cat said "Sydney doesn't like jokes"  
  
Just then Jack Bristow walked out of a room and came towards Sydney and Cat.  
  
"Hi", Sydney said  
  
"Hi", Jack said "Who is this"?  
  
Before Sydney could speak Cat said, "I'm Cat Spring the person that is going to watch over your daughter.  
  
Sydney and Jack both peered at Cat. "How did she know that he was my dad", Sydney thought?  
  
Jack gave a cold hard glare at Cat. He didn't trust her especially since she had once worked for the Covenant.  
  
Cat cocked her head waiting for Sydney or the man to say nice to meet you or something friendly like that.  
  
"My name is Jack Bristow", Jack said "I am a Senior Agent and if you do anything to hurt Sydney I will have you thrown in a cell immediately"  
  
Jack had expected Cat to flinch or even better start to cry and run right of the CIA building never to be seen again. But she didn't even move or cry.  
  
"Well since you are a Senior Agent I guess you have the authority to do that", Cat said  
  
Sydney's eyes got wide after Cat's response. She could never remember someone actually talking to my father after he said something like that. Except for Kendall or maybe Dixon of course.  
  
Jack didn't move for a few seconds. He couldn't believe Cat had said that. Even though it hadn't been a cruel reply but still no one had ever talked to him like that.  
  
A couple seconds later Lauren walked up to them.  
  
She looked at Cat and said, "Oh, its you again"  
  
Cat faked a smile and said, "Nice to see you again to"  
  
Before Lauren could speak Cat meanly said, "Did it ever occur to you that Mr. Vaughn might still love Sydney?"  
  
"I'm beginning to like Cat", Sydney thought  
  
Sydney couldn't help but smile. And she couldn't believe it when she actually saw her father smile. Lauren appeared as if she was going to cry. Cat stood there, waiting for Lauren to answer her question.  
  
Lauren glared at Cat and said, "Mr. Bristow Dixon needs to see you"  
  
"Thank you", Jack said and Lauren and Jack walked away.  
  
As soon as Lauren was out of sight Sydney started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh so now you laugh at something I say", Cat said  
  
Sydney stopped when people were staring at her. She felt so embarrassed.  
  
"Cat is funny", Sydney thought  
  
Cat gave Sydney a confused look and folded her arms.  
  
"So can we go somewhere and talk", Cat asked?  
  
"Sure", Sydney replied "We can go sit down at one of the desks"  
  
Cat nodded her head and followed Sydney over to a desk. For a couple of minutes they just stared at each other. But then Sydney broke the silence.  
  
"How old are you"? TBC....  
  
A/N~ I just love Cat! Good thing I made her up. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Title: I've got questions, you better have answers  
  
"I'm twenty four", Cat replied "How old are you"?  
  
Sydney straightened her back and replied, "Right now I'm asking the questions and you're giving me the answers"  
  
"Ok, ok", Cat said annoyingly  
  
"When did you start working for the Covenant", Sydney asked?  
  
"At the age of fifteen", Cat replied  
  
Sydney was shocked. Cat had started being a spy when she was only fifteen. She must be an expert. For some reason Sydney hoped that she would get to go on a mission with Cat. Mainly to see what Cat was made of.  
  
Cat slouched down her chair and asked, "Any more questions"? She seemed very bored.  
  
"Did you ever meet me at the Covenant", Sydney asked quickly?  
  
"No, but I sure did hear a lot of people talking about you", Cat replied "Oh, Julia Thorne is such a good agent, the best ever", Cat mimicked  
  
Sydney flinched at the name Julia Thorne. It reminded her that she couldn't remember anything about the past two years. Cat carried on as if nothing was happening.  
  
"Of course I'm a way better spy than you"  
  
Sydney raised her eyebrows in disgust.  
  
"Sorry if I sound full of myself", Cat said "But ever since I was fifteen people said I was the best. Even my enemies"  
  
Sydney shrugged her shoulders and asked, "Where were you born"?  
  
"Russia"  
  
Now Sydney knew why Cat had become an agent when she was fifteen. It all made sense now. Russia had always recruited kids at young ages and trained them to be expert spies.  
  
"Let me guess what you're going to ask next", Cat said interrupting Sydney's thoughts. "Why don't I have a Russian accent"?  
  
Sydney nodded her head telling Cat that she was right.  
  
"Well I was born in Russia but moved to America when I was one and lived there until I was twelve. Then my family moved back to Russia.  
  
"Did you ever go on a mission with me", Sydney asked?  
  
"No, but I did see you talking to Hawk once or twice", Cat replied  
  
"Who's Hawk", Sydney asked curiously?  
  
"He's the Covenant leader", Cat replied "A very cute and dreamy leader just like Sark but a little better".  
  
Sydney almost fainted. If she would have had water in her mouth she would have spit it out right there and then.  
  
"You knew Sark", Sydney shouted?!? A couple of people looked at her strangely but then turned away.  
  
She didn't care who Hawk was anymore.  
  
"Yeah of course I did", Cat said casually "You even met him a few times"  
  
"What happened", Sydney asked nervously. She could picture Sark telling everyone that she used to work for the CIA and that's how she ended up in Hong Kong.  
  
"The first time you acted as if you didn't know him, but apparently you do", Cat replied "And the second time you even kissed him on the lips which made me even more jealous of you".  
  
"Yuck", Sydney thought "Me kissing Sark". Sydney couldn't even imagine that.  
  
Cat finally noticed something was wrong with Sydney when she saw a tear roll down her cheek.  
  
"Only one more question", Cat said immediately trying to get Sydney off the subject of her kissing Sark.  
  
Sydney gulped hard and asked, "Did you ever try to kill someone on purpose"?  
  
Cat smirked and replied, "Yeah, two people you should know one of them"  
  
"Who"?  
  
"One of them was you", Cat replied. Before Sydney could say anything Cat quickly added, "It was because you kissed Sark, everyone thought you were better than me and I was just really jealous". "Aren't you flattered"?  
  
"What the hell did you try to kill me with", Sydney demanded?!?  
  
"A knife", Cat replied "I tried to stab you while you were sleeping, but Hawk came in right when I was about to" "And I guess your not flattered"  
  
Sydney gave Cat a venomous look. In return Cat gave Sydney an innocent look. Sydney sighed loudly and banged her head several times on the table. "How can Cat call herself a spy", Sydney thought? "She's so immature"  
  
Who was the other person you tried to kill", Sydney asked in a muffled voice? Her head was still on the table.  
  
"Laur- I mean Lane", Cat replied "She works at the Covenant"  
  
Sydney raised her head in interest and asked, "Did you say Lauren"?  
  
"No, I said Lane", Cat replied "Now can I go meet some other people"?  
  
"Sure", Sydney replied uncertainly  
  
They both got up and walked towards Marshall.  
  
TBC.....  
  
A/N~ Sorry it's not very exciting now but I promise it will be in a couple of chapters. Let me give you a hint someone isn't what they seem. Read and review! 


End file.
